


Buck Moves In

by Malec_forever46



Series: Buddie [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Firefighters, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, POV Eddie Diaz, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Single Parent Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Eddie finally asks Buck to move in and things couldn't be any better
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103
Kudos: 56





	Buck Moves In

**Eddie’s POV**

After we had changed clothes and left the fire department we made our way to my truck and when we got back to my house we both got out of the car and made our way inside figuring Buck could have a drink before he went home. Only I didn’t want him to go home, I wanted him to stay with Chris and I and never leave, he would spend day and night, and than on our days off we could spend all our time together, I think it might be too soon but I think I’m gonna ask Buck to move in with Christopher and I.

When I opened the door I was met with a very happy and excited Christopher making his way over to us, “Bucky! Dad! You’re home.” Buck bent down and Christopher jumped into his arms, I looked at the picture in front of me and smiled, “Hey Carla.” I said to her as she grabbed her bag and made her way over to me, “Hey Eddie, you guys are home earlier than I expected,” she said, I looked at her and smiled, “Yeah, the shift was slow so we were able to get off early today which is good for me because that just means I get to spend more time with Christopher and you can go home to your wonderful husband,” I finished, she gave me a knowing smile before replying, “Oh yeah, you two have a fun time with your son and enjoy the rest of the day.” and laughed as she headed out the door, I blushed and ignored her smirks and focused on Chris and Buck.

“Move in with us!” I blurted out, Buck and Christopher broke away from the hug and looked at me, “Daddy! Are you serious. Is Bucky going to be moving in with us? For good?” he asked, I looked between the pair before smiling at them both, and nodded my head, “I would love for Bucky to move in with us, it would make our family complete.” Buck looked at me with tears in his eyes, “So Buck, will you move in with us? Officially at least?” I asked, Buck looked at me and then Chris before nodding and giving us hugs, “It would make me so happy to become a part of the family. Officially.” Buck answered, giving Chris and I both the biggest hug ever, and kissing me on the cheek. 

We decided to order pizza and ice cream as a celebration, we knew it would take some time to get everything situated and be able to transport everything from Buck’s apartment and decide what things were going and what things were staying.

The rest of the night seemed to pass by in a flash and before we knew it Christopher was falling asleep in between Buck and myself as the movie was playing in the background forgotten, Buck carried Chris to bed while I cleaned up the plates and put them in the sink. When I was done I turned off the tv and headed to the bedroom and waited for Buck figuring that we should end up celebrating the good news, I changed clothes and waited for Buck to come into the bedroom, a few moments later Buck came in and saw me sitting on the bed reading something on my phone as I waited for him.

Buck changed and made his way over to me, leaning on top of me he smiled and I asked, “Did Chris go to bed okay?” Buck looked at me and leaned down for a kiss, “yep and now it’s time for us to celebrate that I’m moving in with you guys.” I kissed him back, “I like the sound of that. Let’s see if that asshole is still loose from this afternoon,” Buck moaned and smiled. “There’s only one way to find out.” Buck answered, I smiled and kissed him back, I turned him over and kissed him harder and more passionate, I was now sitting in his lap kissing up and down his body, mouthing at his dick as it was tucked in between his pants, I slowly pulled down his pants and underwear grabbing his dick and put it in my mouth bobbing my head up and down.

I set a steady pace and moaned as Buck moved his hand and grabbed my hair as a way to keep steady, I continued a steady pace before Buck was cuming down my throat letting out a loud moan. 

“Holy fuck Eds. Your mouth works wonders on my dick.” he said, lying down on the bed trying to catch his breath. I wiped my mouth and smiled at him, “I mean I’ve had experience before Ev. I know what I’m doing, I also can’t wait to tap that.” I said, looking down at his butt and the way that it jiggled, Buck smirked at me, “I can’t wait for you to tap this either,” he was asking for a challenge so I grabbed him by the waist and smiled at him, “Come here,” I said, pulling him to me and pulling his pants down and throwing them somewhere on the floor,

I grabbed the lube from the side of the dresser and put some on my fingers as I slowly circled my finger at his hole before pushing in, causing Buck to moan in delight. I was able to add two and three fingers in easily, Buck was definitely still loose from this morning, “Oh my god Eds. I’m already loose just get in my already I don’t know how much more teasing I will be able to take” Buck pleaded, “Alright babe, I got you. I promise.”

I removed my fingers and put lube on my dick before pushing into Buck, I gave one hard thrust getting all of my dick inside of him, “FUCK!!” Buck shouted, I had to cover his mouth with one hand so that he didn’t wake Chris up and have him be horrified by what he saw,

“Hush babe, we don’t want Chris waking up,” I said causing Buck to whimper but was able to close his mouth when it came to Christopher, I started a brutal pace as I moved in and out of Buck, “Oh fuck Ev, you’re so open. I love this feeling.” Buck moaned, “Oh Eds. My hole is still sensitive from earlier” I smirked at him and answered, “Well then. I guess that means that you are gonna be really sensitive when I’m done with you, and your hole is going to be filled with so much of my cum.”

Buck’s hole clenched around my dick causing me to thrust harder, with each thrust Buck’s hole clenches constantly. I can feel the cum that is still inside him from earlier today, I was close to reaching my climax but I wanted Buck to reach his first and I would follow, “Cum for me Evan, cum.” I whispered in his ear, that’s all it took for Buck to come, “Fuck!” he shouted one more time before falling into the pillows, two thrusts later and I was cuming in Buck’s hole for the second time today, “Aw fuck!” I said as Buck’s hole clenched around me as I continued to spurt cum inside him. 

After Buck and I caught our breaths I gently ran my fingers through his hair before saying, “Hey babe, before you fall into a blissful sleep let’s take a shower and clean ourselves up.” Buck nodded and I gently pulled out of him before moving to the bathroom to turn on the water, I gently grabbed Buck into my arms and carried him into the bathroom and set him down. I moved so I stood behind him with my arms around his waist to hold him upright, “Hey babe. Open your eyes for me, I know you want to go to bed but the faster we take a shower the sooner we can go to bed.” Buck reluctantly opened his eyes long enough for us to get clean. We cleaned off quickly making sure to get everything before drying off and getting under the blankets. 

**Buck’s POV**

A few months have passed since Eddie asked me to move in with him and today is the day that I move into the Diaz household. I am currently standing in my old apartment with the UHAUL truck waiting downstairs with the rest of the 118 helping me move all of my things, Eddie and I decided which things we were keeping and what we we getting rid of, so we were keeping my couch and getting rid of Eddie’s but keeping his dining room table and some things we are just getting them completely new because things are old and run down.

“Alright Buckaroo. Is there anything else that we have to grab and take down to the truck?” Hen asked, making her way over to me, I looked at her before looking around the rest of the apartment slowly walking around to make sure that there was nothing left.

The rest of the 118 looked at me patiently while I walked around what had been my place for 2 years, I’ve had many memories here, most of them with Chris and Eddie considering they came over here the most out of any of the 118 fire family. “Yeah, I think that is everything. Let me just check upstairs really quick to make sure I didn’t leave anything upstairs.” I said as I quickly ran upstairs to double check, I grabbed the last box off of my bed and met with everyone downstairs. 

“Alright 118 fam. Let’s get out of here,” I said as I passed Eddie the last box and we all made our way out the door. I left the keys on the counter and closed the door behind me, everyone got in their cars and made their way to our house so they can help Eddie and I unpack the big furniture and set it up around the house and move in all the boxes that Eddie and I will sort out later with the help of Christopher, it took effort but after a while everything was inside the house and moved around so it was in the right spot. Chim and Eddie moved out Eds couch and Bobby and I moved in my couch in place, while the girls moved in the boxes from the truck into the living room, and put them down in their respective areas around the house based on the labels on the box. “Thanks guys for helping with everything.

We really appreciate it, I’m sure this is probably not how you wanted to spend your day off but it meant a lot to us.” I said looking around at this family that I’ve found and who truly care about me and my happiness. “Oh don’t worry about it Buckaroo. There is nowhere we would rather be. We’re a family and we are always going to be there for each other no matter what’s going on.” Athena said moving over to give me a big hug which led to the whole family moving in as the group hug, that’s when I knew that I was surrounded by the people that I love and will cherish forever. “I love you guys so much.” I said tears forming in my eyes with all the love from them, “We love you too Buckaroo.” they said back. 

When all the family festivities were over the rest of the family left after taking some leftover food because we had way too much food in the first place. I closed the door behind the last guests before making my way over to the couch where Chris and Eddie were sitting, and snuggled in between both of them before I got up from the couch and made my way towards the bathroom. Before I knew it I was throwing up the food that I had just eaten less than two hours beforehand, I could feel Eddie’s presence behind me rubbing my back as I threw up my guts,

“You okay querido, are you not feeling good.” Eddie said behind me, continuously rubbing my back, as a way to ease my pain. I wiped my mouth before standing up and looking at him, “Uh I’m okay, I think. I don’t know what came over me, can you get me some water please.” I asked, Eddie nodded his head before making his way to the kitchen, I flushed the toilet and made my way out of the bathroom, and headed to the couch where Christopher was sitting waiting for me with a worried expression on his face .

“Hey kiddo, what’s wrong?” I asked smiling at him, Chris looked at me and moved so he was sitting in my lap resting his hand against my chest, “Are you okay Bucky? You look a little pale. Are you sick?” he asked holding me close, I rubbed his back as I looked up to see Eddie leaning against the kitchen doorway watching the interaction between Christopher and I, he made his way over to us and handed me my water before sitting down next to me. I thanked him for the water before looking back at Christopher, “I am okay Christopher, I don’t feel sick. I don’t know what came over me, I think I will be okay, and do you know why?” I said, Christopher shook his head, “Because I’ve got you and I’ve got your dad to make me feel better and no matter what happens everything will be okay because us as a family will fight for each other and be there for one another no matter what happens” I reassured him,

thankfully Christopher accepted that as a good answer and snuggled further into me, Eddie kissed me on the top of my head, “How about we watch a movie before it’s time for you to go to bed.” Eddie said, grabbing the remote and turning on a movie for them to watch in silence, we weren’t even halfway through the movie before Christopher was fast asleep in my lap drooling on my chest. 

I gently nudged Eddie before whispering, “I’m gonna go put him to bed, I will meet you in the bedroom.” I kissed his cheek before getting up and making my way towards Christopher’s bedroom, changing his clothes and into his pajamas before tucking him under the covers and quietly leaving his room making sure to keep the door cracked open just a little bit. Once I got to the bedroom Eddie had already changed clothes and was sitting under the covers in bed, reading a book. I sighed and changed clothes before getting in on my side, careful to avoid the stack of boxes that is around the bedroom which were going to get sorted out later.

I lifted up the covers and laid down so I was resting my head on Eddie’s chest while he moved his arm so that it was wrapped around my waist and rested on my stomach rubbing it in circles trying to calm down my stomach, I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to Eddie’s heartbeat while Eddie continued reading his book. Before I knew it I was drifting into a peaceful sleep.

  
  


  
  



End file.
